leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StormFox1989/Kemaran the Slaver
This is my first champion suggestion and an idea I've been thinking about for a while. Suggestions are welcome and not everything is complete and can still change if there's some better idea. If you think of some appropriate lore, texts or item build, that would be appreciated too. The direction I'm wanting to go with this champion is to have a tanky champion who has a good sustain and good damage, but always only one of the two. Because of this, I chose to make a tanky passive based on stacks, but having to sacrifice the stacks in order to perform your stronger attacks (and/or) heal yourself. Kemaran's look and appearance should look like that of an evil slave driver and uses a short barbed metal whip as a weapon. Champion |date = |health = 60 |attack = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 415 (+82) |mana = 215 (+40) |damage = 52 (+3.4) |range = 225 |armor = 16 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.65 (+1.7%) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.5) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Kemaran is not an official champion in the League of Legends, but is a fanmade suggestion. Kemaran The Slaver champion suggestion on EU West forums Abilities . Kemaran can have a maximum of 5 stacks. Stacks are lost upon death. |firstname = Leash of Dread |firstinfo = (Active): Kemaran extends his whip to it's full length to leash onto an enemy. As soon as it hits a target enemy minion or champion, Kemaran will send a surge of hate through the leash, slowing and damaging the target. * Slow duration: 2 seconds * Range: 650|firstlevel = |secondname = Curse of the Slain |secondinfo = (Active): Kemaran calls upon the powers of those slain to curse target area for 4 seconds. Enemies within the area take damage while in the area and continuing to receive damage for 2 more seconds after leaving the area. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Range: 450 * Radius: 275 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Consuming Fear |thirdinfo = (Passive): Kemaran feeds on the hatred of those who he has slain, which heals himself and grants a movement speed buff to those around him. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Consuming Fear (Active) |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Kemaran unleashes the wrath of those he has slain to heal himself and add a movement speed aura. * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Additional Costs: All stacks * Movement Speed increase: 3% (per stack) * Movement Speed aura Radius: 1200 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Last Calling |ultiinfo = (Active): Kemaran uses his whip to leash target enemy champion and moves dashes towards the location of the enemy dealing magic damage upon impact. Additionally, target enemy will be stunned for a short duration for every stack built up. * Range: 650 * Channeling time: 1.5 second * Additional Cost: All stacks * Base Stun: 0.5 second * Additional Stun Duration (per stack): 0.3 second |ultilevel = }} References Category:Custom champions